


sweet talk

by resurrectdead



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s no fun watching alone.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Dan pulled a sarcastically compassionate smile.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I’m sure you’ll die”, he said, patting Phil's back good-naturedly.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He stood, and he was about to walk off when Phil grabbed his wrist. He looked back over his shoulder, his knees going weak at the sight of Phil all wrapped up in his blanket, eyes pleading.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Please stay?” he said, and quietly: “We can cuddle.”</i>
</p><p>Or: In which Phil makes Dan watch Buffy and the j-word is an issue that's hard to admit. (1750 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet talk

They were far enough into the third episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer for Dan to be able to determine once and for all it wasn’t for him. A point which Phil had missed completely.

Snuggled up in a fluffy blanket, Phil sat with his eyes fixated at the screen as though he hadn’t already watched through the first season like five times already by himself. He’d gotten past the stage where you can still notice new things. Dan supposed at this point he just enjoyed the company.

And what company he was. His escape plan had been in the back of his head pretty much since they’d sat down at the very beginning of this particular part of their night in. They’d had dinner together by the TV, domestic as they were, and when Phil had gotten up all excited and brought out his DVD box set, Dan’s heart had sort of sunk. Like, through the floor. Phil might see Sarah Michelle Gellar as the woman of his dreams, but Dan wasn’t buying it. Never really had. He didn’t see what was so great about her anyway, and what bothered him the most was really how Phil must be subconsciously shaping his ideal partner after how she looked like, and that didn’t really make good odds for anybody.

Not that he was jealous. Or, not like, overly jealous. Just to the extent where it caused a tightness in his chest when he saw Phil looking at someone else. Especially in _that way_. Because fuck _that way_. 

Dan straightened his back a little, about to sit up and declare his departure to the bedroom. But then he just stopped and slumped again. Each time he’d tried the same thing for the past 30 minutes or so, he’d caught a glance of Phil in his sheer adorableness and had given in. Though the show was boring him to death and he really didn’t understand half of it, he couldn’t give up on something like that. If it only was that easy he wouldn’t have found himself in this position in the first place.

He thought to himself to grow a pair, then he sat up. Easy as that. Not really. He stopped mid-movement, looking at Phil. And Phil looked over at him. Dan’s heart tended to do a funny skippy thing when that happened, and it was hard to contain his emotions when that happened. 

Phil pouted. He looked sleepy but sad but excited all the same.

“Are you leaving?” he asked. He pointed at the TV. “The spell Amy cast on Buffy has got her only three more hours to live and now she has to save herself before her time’s up.”

Dan snorted. “Oh, yeah, I’m just gonna go grab some water but thanks for spoiling.”

Phil giggled. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

Dan waved him off jokingly. Then they kind of locked eyes for a second too long before Dan remembered he needed to move.

“No, but really”, he said quickly, “I’m hitting the bed, so...”

He made an expression of this-is-awkward and gotta-go-bye. He also kept leaning outwards, as if to speed up the process of getting out of the situation.

“Aw”, Phil said sadly. “Okay.”

He tucked his legs up and put his chin against his knees, arms around his legs. Like a cute little kid, in a not too creepy way.

“It’s no fun watching alone.”

Dan pulled a sarcastically compassionate smile. 

“I’m sure you’ll die”, he said, patting Phil's back good-naturedly. 

He stood, and he was about to walk off when Phil grabbed his wrist. He looked back over his shoulder, his knees going weak at the sight of Phil all wrapped up in his blanket, eyes pleading.

“Please stay?” he said, and quietly: “We can cuddle.”

Dan didn’t know what else to do but sit right back down. He looked at Phil who looked back at him. Being the awkward boys they were, they both chuckled quietly. The flickering blue light from the TV cast pretty shadows over Phil’s face and it was the tiniest bit too overwhelming for Dan. 

Phil sighed, then he reached his arm out for Dan, opening his blanket as an invitation. Dan scooched closer, allowing Phil to put his arm around his shoulders. He was warm, soft and cozy, and Dan put his head on Phil’s shoulder, allowing himself to relax. The episode played on in front of them, though seemingly quieter, less important. Easier to zone out from. Dan’s mind didn’t really exist again in that same universe until Phil’s phone suddenly buzzed. When he pulled away, he realized he’d been nodding off and his head had angled slightly downwards in the process, his nose buried in Phil’s flannel shirt. He could still smell his perfume and awesome shower soap.

Phil pulled his phone out, unlocking it. Dan tried to read the message from the reflection in his glasses, realizing it was in vain as it was too tiny and on top of that, backwards. He sat back down in the same spot he’d been before when they were watching. He crossed his arms, looking angrily at Sarah Michelle Gellar. Wasn’t she just the biggest bitch?

“What?” Phil said, putting his phone on the table.

Dan felt a tightness in his chest but decided not to act on it. It was best left ignored. 

“Nothing”, he said. “Just tired.”

He looked over at Phil who furrowed his brow.

“You sure?”

Dan just nodded slowly, lips pressed together.

“Uh, okay”, Phil stuttered with slight, awkward laughter. “Wanna… come back over here, maybe?”

Dan stared at the screen again. Stupid Buffy. Stupid mysterious phone person. 

He didn’t respond.

“Dan, what? Are you… jealous, or something?” Phil asked, unsure.

Woah there, who said anything about that? Nope, he wasn’t jealous. Not at all. Jealous, who? Not him. Not about Phil, of all people. He had better things to put his mind to.

Again, he didn’t respond.

“Welp, I’m good for tonight”, Dan said and made like a dad-sigh while standing up. “I should sleep. Like, in my bed, and not on top of you.”

He shuffled away, cursing himself mentally in the meantime.

As he’d left the livingroom, he could hear Phil mumble “not that I would mind”, but he decided to ignore it.

So what he was jealous? The best was to try not to think about it. His jealousy got the best of him and it was a problem. Because his jealousy only led to anger, or sadness, or being heartbroken over really nothing at all. Hide your kids when Jealous Dan comes around. But he couldn’t help it, especially when it came to Phil. He’d been one of his first big fans, after all. To finally have gotten to meet him, that was big enough. When Phil jump-attack hugged him in that first Phil Is Not On Fire video, that was even bigger. Like, he was pretty stuck after that moment. But now Phil had all these other fans, other people in his life way more important than Dan felt he was. He really couldn’t deal with the thought of sharing him. He wanted to punch all those other people in the face.

But Phil deserved happiness. So with that argument, he could accept it. But only with that argument.

He closed the door behind him as he entered his bedroom. He pulled his black T-shirt off over his head and slid the matching black jeans off. He silently laid down in his bed and pulled the covers up. The tightness had disappeared slightly and he continued trying to think happy thoughts. But he still couldn’t fall asleep. The more he tried, the more frustrated he got and the harder it was. 

In the midst of his torment, he started hearing careful footsteps outside his door and after they started sounding closer, it opened. He saw a ray of light on the wall in front of him, then the door closed with a click. Phil stepped into the darkness of the room and Dan felt his bed shift as he lied down next to him. Dan was staring into the wall but knowing it was pitch black he pretended to be asleep all the same. This was until he could suddenly feel Phil’s arm snake around his waist. He flinched, but Phil hushed him.

“It’s okay”, he whispered in his sugarcoated voice. “I just wanna spoon.”

Dan lied still as Phil shuffled about and got comfortable. Phil bucked his legs and placed them behind Dan’s, being a responsible Big Spoon.

“Can I? You don’t have to do anything but be comfy.”

“But I’m just in my boxers”, Dan whined quietly.

Phil stilled his movement, then ran his arm up and down Dan’s belly. He let out a breath indicating amusement just above Dan’s ear and it sent a shiver through his body.

“So you are”, he mused. “Um. Should I leave?”

Dan bit his lip. He closed his eyes and searched blindly for Phil’s hand, then put his own on top of it.

“No”, he said.

He entwined their fingers together.

“I like this.”

Fighting his body’s urge to get the boner of an awkward teenage boy, he ran his thumb up and down the back of Phil’s hand, trying to be comforting, knowing Phil was usually very awkward and this was quite a big move for someone like him. Phil buried his face in the crook of Dan’s neck, then moved it down lower, breathing in.

“Have you been using my bath stuff?” Phil asked, suspicious.

They both chuckled. 

Phil laid his head to rest on Dan’s pillow.

“That text was from Cat, by the way”, he admitted.

Every sorrow in Dan’s body suddenly washed away. To think he could have been upset over such a petty thing seemed to stupid in the position he suddenly found himself in.

“She was just asking what we were doing...”

“So even our friends know we’re losers and only do things together”, Dan muttered.

“Yeah.” Phil smiled. Dan could hear it in his voice. “But you still like it this way, right? This is okay?”

Dan knew he could have asked for so much more. He could asked for a kiss, goddammit. Chances are in this moment, Phil wouldn’t have even declined. But he didn’t ask for that. He didn’t ask for anything.

“I do”, he whispered, and though it hadn’t seemed possible, Phil hugged him just a little bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Dan likes Buffy or not. I just went with it.  
> Also, this is my first phan fanfic and I feel very uncomfortable. Sorry, mom. Sorry, God.  
> I just think it's fun to write though and I'm always looking to improve so please let me know what you think, even language things if you're english or something.  
> Oh and I stole the title from a song by Dear And The Headlights.


End file.
